(( CHANBAEK VER )) SCARLET HEART RYEO
by mintvodka
Summary: Baekhyun menjelajah waktu dengan tidak sengaja, kemudian bertemu dengan pangeran Park yang menderita sakit. Tujuan Baekhyun adalah, menyembuhkan pangeran kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Mind to review? :3


Tittle : [ CHANBAEK VER ] - SCARLET HEART RYEO

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M

Length : Chapter

Cast : - Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Wu Yi Fan

\- Huang Zi Tao

\- Oh Sehun

\- Xiao Luhan

\- Kim Jongin

\- Do Kyungsoo

\- Kim Jun Myeon

\- Zhang Yixing

\- Kim Jong Dae

\- Kim Min Seok

OC : RANDOM

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Fantasy, Yaoi, BxB

Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, YAOI, Boy x Boy, BL

Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik ortu mereka & TUHAN, cerita hanya fiksi dan karangan semata.

Inspirasi : K-Drama's Scarlet Heart Ryeo

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

Baekhyun adalah seorang yang bekerja pada brand kecantikan dan juga obat-obatan, namun di balik itu Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat ceria dan juga aktif. Ia juga gemar menyanyi, dan Ia juga memiliki kekasih yang sangat Ia cintai.

"Yongie~~~ah, Na wasseoooo." Ucap Baekhyun memasuki appartmentnya kemudian menaruh sepatunya di rak kemudian berjalan gontai sembari mengikat poninya keatas, berjalan kembali menuju dapur kemudian memasak teh untuknya.

bugg.

Baekhyun tersadar kemudian menyiritkan alisnya.

"Chagiya? Waeeyoo?" Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri kamar miliknya itu, jangan salah. Mereka belum pernah berbuat apapun di dalam, dan kekasih Baekhyun hanya sering menginap atau mampir sebentar.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya sedang melakukan hal yang intim dengan seseorang wanita dan membuat Baekhyun menganga lebar.

"YAAAAA! APA YANG KALIAN PERBUAT HAH?!" Baekhyun dengan sigap segera masuk dan mengambil sebuah barang kemudian memukulkan kepada keduanya.

"KELUAR!" Baekhyun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, membuat sang wanita lari terbirit-birit dengan barang bawaan yang Ia dekap.

"Baekㅡ kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan." Ucap kekasih Baekhyun, dengan sisa keamarahan Baekhyun, Ia menangis kemudian menampar dengan begitu keras kekasihnya itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"APA KATAMU?! INI APPARTMENKU DAN KAU YANG SUDAH KETERLALUAN!" Bentak Baekhyun, namun sang kekasih bangkit berdiri dan menarik Baekhyun dengan begitu kasar.

"Dengar ya, Appartmen ini sudah sah menjadi mikikku dan sekarang aku minta kau untuk pergi!" Bentak lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, Ia terdiam. Lelaki itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengemasi pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun dan melemparnya tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Pergi!" Bentak lelaki itu sekali lagi kemudian dengan berat hati, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berjalan menjauh dari appartment tersebut sembari berfikir dan menangis perlahan.

"Ah jinjja paboo-ya!" Tangisan Baekhyun pecah dan Ia terduduk di sebuah danau di dalam kawasan Gyeongbukdong. Tempat dimana mereka dulu berkencan dan melakukan hal-hal romantis.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang menangis, Ia melihat ada sebuah cincin di dalam danau yang terlihat bersinar-sinar. Ketika Baekhyun sedang mengamati cincin itu, Ia tergelincir jatuh bersama kopernya ke dalam danau.

Apakah aku mati? Apakah ini akhir dari kehidupanku?

.

1392, Joseon's time.

Seorang dayang dan permaisuri sedang berjalan-jalan di kawasan kerajaan, namun kemudianㅡ

"HEY! HEYYYY! ADA-A ADA YANG MENGAMBANGGG!" Seru seorang dayang menunjuk danau yang berada di kawasan kerajaan, dan dayang-dayang yang lainpun berkerumun untuk melihatnya. Benar saja ada seseorang yang mengambang dan itu adalah Baekhyun. Dengan segera beberapa koki laki-laki dan juga beberapa pelayan laki-laki untuk menghampiri dan beramai-ramai mengangkat orang tersebut bersama dengan kopernya.

"Bawa ke ruang kerajaan." Ucap permaisuri di sanggupi oleh pengawal dan juga beberapa pelayan. Mereka segera membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan raja dan merebahkan Baekhyun di atas matras sutra yang lembut.

"Uhukㅡ Uhuk!" Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan air yang tertelan, ketika kelopak mata Baekhyun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit Ia dapat melihat banyak orang dengan hanbok. Apakah ini sedang festival? Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Uughh~ Maafkan saya.. Apakah kalian bisa memanggilkan taksi untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terbengong-bengong.

"T-taeksi?" Baekhyun kembali menyiritkan alisnya.

"Kauㅡ Orang mana?" Tanya salah satu pengawal, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Seoul." Ketika Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, semua orang memekik kecil kemudian menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Se-seoul? Ahhh itu dari amerika ya?" Tanya pengawal itu kembali membuat Baekhyun melongo, kemudian Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan detik berikutnya, di dalam hati Baekhyun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Jadiㅡ Kau benar-benar orang America? Kau datang jauh-jauh ke Korea untuk apa?" Tanya permaisuri yang terilhat sangat cantik dan anggun, sepertinya Baekhyun tau siapa wanita ini.

"Para pangeran telah datang!" Seru seseorang dari balik pintu membuat Baekhyun dan beberapa orang di dalam sana menoleh. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah beberapa lelaki dan menghadap ke arah permaisuri.

"Ibu, ada apa memanggil kami?" Tanya pria yang terlihat paling tua, wajahnya seperti blasteran.

"Ahahaha tidak apa-apa, Ibu memanggil kalian untuk mengetahui kondisi pangeran Park saat ini." Sungguhㅡ pembicaraan konyol macam apa itu, batin Baekhyun.

"Oo? Diaㅡ siapa Ibu?" Tanya seseorang dengan wajah mirip dinosaurus, membuat semua pangeran termasuk permaisuri tersebut menoleh dan menghadap Baekhyun.

"Oo? Aku Byun Baekhyun. Ta-tabib!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun berkata, dan mendapat anggukan paham dari semua yang ada di sana.

"Hooo kau berasal dari Amerika ya?" Tanya lelaki berwajah dinosaurus itu lagi membuat pangeran yang paling tua dan satu lagi berahang tegas terlihat tertarik, menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

"Ahahahaㅡ Ahhh.." Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan melebarkan senyumannya, selebar-lebarnya.

"Ceritakan padaku! Amerika itu seperti apa?!" Tanya lelaki berwajah mirip dinosaurus yang Baekhyun yakin sama hampir sama aktifnya dengan Baekhyun. Kemudian di susul oleh pangeran-pangeran yang lain terduduk di depan Baekhyun, membuatnya terkejut dan membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Heeii sudah-sudah, Baekhyun-ssi apakah kau bisa menjadi tabib untuk pangeran park?" Tanya Permaisuri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mungkin saja aku bisa." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Dayangㅡ siapkan pakaian untuk Baekhyun dan segera pindahkan Ia ke istana para pangeran." Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian mengikuti para pelayan berjalan. Di luar sana, Baekhyun melihat Korea pada zaman dahulu. Dimana para dayang bekerja bersama kemudian ada beberapa pengawal yang berlatih pedang, dan juga ada beberapa dayang berjalan bersama dengan membawa kerajang berisi buah atau makanan.

Mwo? Apakah aku sedang berada di surga? Atauㅡ aku di takdirkan untuk kembali ke zaman seperti ini? Tapi untuk apa? Oh? Ataukah aku melewati time machine? Wow!

"Tuan?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap kearah dayang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Silahkan naik." Dayang itu tersenyum dan Baekhyun melihat sebuah Kuda berwarna putih sudah terpampang di hadapannya.

"Wowㅡ" Baekhyun terkagum-kagum, Ia mengelus bulu halus kuda tersebut kemudian menaikinya dengan tawa yang terukir indah di wajah manis Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan, Kuda di tuntun berjalan dengan pengawal dan di belakangnya sudah ada sekitar sepuluh dayang yang membawakan koper miliknya dan juga keranjang entah berisi apa di dalamnya. Sepuluh menit berjalan mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah gerbang yang Baekhyun yakin itu adalah istana pangeran.

Baekhyunpun turun dan di tuntun masuk ke dalam istana yang begitu indah dan mewah, ornamen-ornamen yang terbuat dari emas, ukiran-ukiran kayu yang indah, keramik-keramik kuno yang sangat berharga di masa depan dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

"Silahkan masuk.." Ucap salah satu dayang kemudian pengawal membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman super manisnya, membuat dayang tersebut tertunduk dan tersenyum malu.

Baekhyunpun memasuki kamar tersebut, dan melihat-lihat kesegala penjuru. Dan kamar tersebut begitu mewah juga besar. Diatas terdapat lilin yang di gantung-gantungkan dengan wadah berwarna hitam, kemudian di samping kanan terdapat ruang makan dengan meja kayu jati bundar dan tiga kursi kayu, kemudian di samping kiri kau bisa membuka pintu dan bisa memandang pemandangan luar dengan jelas. Terakhir Baekhyun melihat sekat dihiasi kelambu manik-manik kayu dengan seseorang sedang berbaring tenang di sana, dan Baekhyun yakin Ia adalah pangeran Park.

"Hahㅡ" Baekhyun berjalan mendekat dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang begitu tampan dengan dahi yang berkerut, namun sayang wajahnya yang begitu pucat dan butir-butir keringat yang terlihat membasahi dahinya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk uhukk!" Baekhyun terkejut, kemudian Ia segera terduduk di samping pangeran tersebut, menggapai tangan lelaki itu kemudian memeriksa denyut nadinya.

'Jika kau ingin tau penyakit apa yang sedang di alami seseorang, pegang denyut nadinya kemudian rasakan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.' Ucap nenek Baekhyun yang terlintas di benaknya, Baekhyun mencoba merasakan dan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalamnya.

"Huh? Keracunan." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya kemudian, berdiri dan hendak memanggil dayang namun sesuatu menggengam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Toㅡtolong aku." Ucap lelaki itu lemah membuat hati Baekhyun terenyuh, kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Aku akan membantumu, hingga kau sembuh." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Dan di dalam hatinya, Ia berjanji untuk menyembuhkan pangeran dan kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata.

.

To Be Continued...

Yeeee~~~ 3 Akhirnya, semoga kalian suka ya sama FF satu ini dan di dukung terus ya FF ini supaya gak nyandet" hohohoho *kebiasaan*. Oke deh, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Ppyeongggg~

P.S : Di tunggu reviewnyaaaa~ 3


End file.
